The deal between devils
by phantomvner
Summary: A short story about Maya making a deal with an additional character I made in order to train my writing skills as well as make someone strong enough to go against the main protagonist.
1. Chapter 1

Mahouka Fanfic – The demon lurking in the shadows

Chapter 1 – The deal between devils

A young man stood near the entrance to a house, the house was a mixture between European and Japanese architecture, but nothing would be out of ordinary if not for the size of the house and plate at the entrance, which was written 'Yotsuba'.

(… The dice will be cast and return will be impossible, the outcome will decide how easier or harder it will be to fulfill my goals.) – thought the young man looking at the plate.

The young man looked like he was in his 20s, the man himself looked very average, his main distinguishable features were his deep black hair and eyes and his skin white as snow, giving a very strong contrast to each other. He name was 'Yagami Souchirou' an unregistered magician.

(Let's start the bet) – Thought Souchirou as he rang the bell.

Soon after a butler appeared, he looked as if he was in his 50s.

"Welcome, I am the chief butler Hayama. Miss Maya awaits you in her office, I shall show you the way." – said the butler closing the door behind them and guiding him.

Arriving at the destination the butler knocked the door and said:

"Miss Maya your guest arrived"

"Let him in and close the door after."

The butler opened the door, revealing the figure of a woman of enviable beauty who looked to be, at most, in her latter 30s who was having tea.

(Is she really over 40? She looks far more astonishing than in the picture the 'Throne of Odin' gave me) – thought Souchirou to himself as the door behind him was being closed.

"… So who are you? You don't seem to be one of the sages, yet your knowledge about me being a 'Sage' and the fact your message had no sender address are all very out of the ordinary." – said Maya with a inquisitive look in her eyes.

"I am 'Yagami Souchirou', adopted son of the owner of 'Yagami Corp.' and the creator of ECHELON III's backdoor 'Hliðskjálf'."

"I see, that's explains how you were able to send an e-mail without a sender."

"That was the only way to avoid the message being detected by instead of sending it by 'creating' it inside your inbox."

"And so what do you offer and seek to form an alliance with our clan? I am curious about you offering 'the thing I want the most'." –said Maya as she put the tea cup on the table.

"I will be blunt, with my magic 'Reality Warp' combined with restoration magic I am able to make you bear children once. However, I will need to be within a 30m radius in order to perform a task of this complexity."

"…"

The next moment, however, to his surprise Maya started to cast Meteor Stream, light started to gather in the shape of orbs around her and as they were about to shoot, they dispersed, this effect was without a doubt 'Gram Dispersion'.

"… So you can cast Gram Dispersion, that is unexpected, I was actually planning on killing you as you have information that may hinder the clan and ,also due to your insult, but for now let's hear you out. So how exactly does this magic of yours work?"-said Maya without losing her composure and her poker face any moment during these events.

"'Reality Warp' as the name suggests is able to twist reality, for example I will know twist the fact that 'I am unable to cast Meteor Stream'"

Soon after, without a doubt he was casting Meteor Stream, light was this time gathering around Souchirou in the shape of orbs, he then pierced the walls with small holes.

"…Quite intriguing indeed your magic, plus your 'Magical Power' does seem to be that of monster rather than a Magician as you were able to easily cast my personal magic on top of your 'Reality Warp'. So what are your goals?"

"My goal is to make Magicians take the place they should have as rulers as well as advancing humans to the next stage of evolution. My request is for cooperation of the Yotsuba clan, of course in exchange I will also help strengthening the Yotsuba's clan power."

"And why you chose the Yotsuba clan? Certainly you know how power hungry the current head of the Saegusa is."

"For 3 reasons, Miss Maya, the first he does not have the guts to go against the Kudou clan nor the skill to do so. The second reason is that the current power of the Yotsuba surpasses that of the other clans as it has the most powerful Japanese magicians, plus it's covert operations and intelligence gathering skills are highly valuable. The third reason is that, according to my conjectures, the clan most likely to accept my offer since our goals are similar and we both like to operate in secrecy."

"…I see. Then now, I will tell you my conditions for the alliance. The first one is to you to follow my orders whenever you intend to use our clan's assets. The second one is to never tell nor act in a way that may reveal the alliance. The third request is that you provide your genetic material and the restoration of my fertility as an advance payment for our cooperation."

"…The first part of the last request was unexpected."

"Does it troubles you?"

"No, it is an honor but…"

"Rest assured, I do not seek marriage only a powerful heir to the clan."-said Maya interrupting Souchirou

"Then, I can agree to all your conditions."

"Good, but be aware that in case that in the next weeks our doctor does not detect strong signs of pregnancy that you will be considered our clan's priority target to be killed." – said Maya as she stood up from the chair.

"I understand."

"Now follow me, I will show you the way."

And the two figures passed through the door in order to seal their deal.


	2. Chapter 2

Souchirou started putting on his shirt back when Maya asked him.

"I would like to ask more 2 things, first why do you have 2 spells cast on yourself and the second is why Hliðskjálf actually chose sages which go against your goals."

After finishing putting on his clothes, Souchirou turned toward Maya and then answered her.

"One of the spells I cast upon myself is an illusion spell in order to look older externally, because due to some circumstances my external appearance does not reflect my true age, the second spell is also related to the said circumstances."

Pausing his speech shortly, he then proceeded to answer the second question.

"Hliðskjálf operates on a list of simple priority commands:

1- The person to be chosen will not tell USNA's government about the backdoor.

2- The person to be chosen must have a minimum amount of income and knowledge about security.

3- They will inevitably use Hliðskjálf to further their own goals.

4- The sages to be chosen will have conflicting goals.

5- Upon death of a sage a new sage will be chosen.

And all these criteria for choosing the sages are of course based on Big Data collected by ECHELON III. Hliðskjálf merely gives them the power of information, if I were to lose due to that alone I would obviously not be worthy to decide how the world should change."

"I see, however those answers do raise more questions, especially the first, but since our alliance is not yet fully confirmed I will stop there."- said Maya as she opened the door.

"I am thankful for that."

Souchirou then got out of the room, and walked through the house until he arrived at the entrance he then entered his car and drove back to his house.

While drying himself after taking a shower Souchirou wondered.

(I guess the 'setting' of being an adoptive son attracts too much attention and is pretty unusual, perhaps I should indeed change it even though that means making a fake family registry for 'my mother'. I will do that before I enroll into First High. Which reminds me I have not undone the illusion spell.)

While placing the towel on his bed, he undid the illusion spell, when he looked at the mirror the figure of him looked a few years younger, but the scar in his chest always reminded him that he was already on 'extended time'.

'Puppeteer' the variant of 'Reality Warp' he used the most during the war against the Great Asian Alliance, the magic that earned him the title 'Necromancer' was now what kept him barely alive in a state of half-death. His condition made him stronger than most as he would not have to worry about magic overuse and the natural limiters on his brain were removed, yet his condition made him fragile, as magic jamming if took him by surprise would mean his death. Moreover, his time was growing short, because age stayed his enemy, he would have no more than 10 years to make his goals true as most of his internal organs still aged contrary to his external appearance, which was frozen in time. The other prices he paid were the loss of his sense of smell and taste, those however did not bother him as much as his lethal weakness to jamming.

"…The scar from that time…"- said Souchirou in a low voice as he touched his chest, he then continued to review his situation.

(Retsu according to my information still foolish tries to create substitutes for magicians thinking it will be enough while keeping powerful clans from evolving further than he is able to control, he will certainly not change his mind, which is troublesome since he knows all too well about 'Puppeteer' and its flaws. I will have to deal with him for sure.)

(Shiba Tatsuya on the other hand may end up become an ally, he does view the current government as incompetent and he ended both Blanche's as well as No Head Dragon's branches on Japan all by himself, but he probably only bothered to do so in the first place due to his sister. He tries to make magicians necessary economically, but he should obviously be aware that even if he is able to do so it will not change the fact they can be used as cheap tools of war.)

Souchirou then sat on his bed while still pondering.

(…So as long as I convinced his sister either to cooperate or not to act he will likely follow her desires, that can be useful as expected. Now, when should I launch the new CAD series Wyrm?)

The Wyrm series, a CAD series that would soon change the face of Modern Magic and society itself. The Wyrm series through Souchirou's 'Reality Warp' made the impossible fact of a CAD having multiple activation stones possible, this fact meant not only the delay in cast was lowered but also the psion count required to perform magic would be reduced. Moreover, he was able thanks to the increased processing power to program a weakened version of 'Gram Dispersion' into them, rendering them immune to all current known types of jamming.

(Well, I still have probably 10 years to reach my goals, so I can take my time thinking carefully on how to handle my biggest obstacles.)

Souchirou smirked as he prepared to sleep.


End file.
